


Christmas Homecomings

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Alternate Universe - Army, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Homecoming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: Brian had been on deployment for 18 months, leaving AJ and his three kids at home. There's a chance Brian could be home in time for Christmas, will he be able to surprise his kids, and grant their one wish?





	Christmas Homecomings

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays to all my readers. A short Christmas one shot, to celebrate my first Christmas as a writer.

The night was calm and still, the neighborhood quiet and calm, but one house, was full of worry and unrest. AJ sat up in his bedroom that he shared with his husband, who was still overseas serving his tour of duty in Iraq. AJ knew that Brian would hopefully be home soon, but he dreaded the fact that another Christmas might pass without Brian. Tears fell as he thought about the conversation, he had had with their children earlier that night.

“Daddy, will Papa be home for Christmas?” seven-year-old Kyle looked up at his daddy, sadness on his face. His five-year-old sister Sara, picked her head up at the question and looked at her father. AJ held two-year-old Charlie in his arms, as he sighed sadly. 

“No Kyle, Papa will still be gone. Hopefully he will be home after the New Year” AJ watched his two children’s faces fall, and he couldn’t help the lump in his throat. 

“I miss Papa a lot Daddy. Do you think he thinks about us a lot?” Sara asked, biting her bottom lip, as AJ nodded his head furiously. 

“Yes sweetheart, I know that you three kids, and Daddy are always on Papa’s mind. You know he really didn’t want to leave you guys, but he has a job to do. He’s helping out a lot of people over there” AJ explained patiently. 

“Okay daddy. Can we send another letter to Papa, send him some Christmas cards, cheer him up a bit?” Kyle’s eyes brightened at AJ’s nod, and he ran to get some paper and crayons. He, Sara, and Charlie each made a card for their Papa, and AJ promised to send it with his weekly letter, that he would mail the next day. 

AJ sat up in bed, and hoped beyond hope that Brian would make it back before Christmas, to surprise the kids. Last letter he had received, Brian had said they would be coming home December 23rd, and Brian would make the overnight trip back home, with his cousin meeting him at the airport, to bring him back to the house. AJ could only hope that that’s what would happen. 

“Please God, please let Brian come home for Christmas, safe and sound. I don’t ask for much, but can you please do that?” AJ prayed before succumbing to sleep, clutching Brian’s pillow, soaked with his cologne. 

AJ sent the letter and Christmas cards the next day, and waited to hear something from Brian. A letter came about a week later, and AJ’s eyes lit up, thankful Kyle and Sara were at school, and Charlie was napping. He called Kevin, who answered after the second ring. 

“Are you still free on the 24th to make your niece and nephews’ Christmas?” AJ asked after exchanging pleasantries, and he could hear the excitement in Kevin’s voice. 

“Brian’s coming home?” Kevin’s eyes lit up, and tears formed at the corners. He respected his cousin so much for serving in the army, but these tours were tough on them all, and he missed his cousin terribly. 

“Yes, he comes home on the 23rd, then getting released, and making his way to the airport. You need to pick him up at 10AM Christmas Eve morning, and we will surprise the kids. I’m thinking of having Brian knock on the door, and have Kyle and Sara answer it, while I’m holding Charlie. Can you remember your video camera please?” AJ asked, knowing that Kevin would have the perfect view of the kids’ reaction. 

“Yes! I will pick Brian up, and I’ll remember my camera, don’t worry. I cannot wait to see my cousin again. It’s been a hard 18 months without him. Having him home for Christmas will be amazing” Kevin couldn’t help the tears from falling, knowing he would see his cousin again in about three weeks. 

AJ sighed in relief, knowing that he would have his husband back in his arms in less than a month. After confirming a few details with Kevin, he hung up and looked at the clock. Charlie’s nap was almost over, and Kyle and Sara would be home soon. He knew he had to keep this to himself, but he smiled thinking about Christmas Eve. 

The next three weeks passed quickly, with Christmas concerts, school parties, and the various Littrell-McLean traditions that happened every year. AJ couldn’t wait for the next day, knowing he would finally have Brian back in his arms. 

“Brian should be getting back into the United States now, I can’t wait to see him tomorrow morning” AJ thought as he wrestled Charlie into his little white shirt, pants, and tie, to go see Santa for the last time, thankful that Kyle and Sara could dress themselves. 

“Daddy, I really miss Papa” Sara came over and laid her head on AJ’s shoulder, sniffling a bit. AJ reached over and pulled her into his lap, cuddling her a bit. He hated having to lie to the kids, but he knew that tomorrow would be worth all the little lies. 

“I do to sweetheart, but he should be home within the next month hopefully” AJ consoled his daughter, looking so much like Brian, with his blonde hair and ice blue eyes. Both boys favored him, and AJ was so lucky that he got to carry each of them. 

“Santa’s coming in two days though, that’s really exciting” AJ bounced his daughter, who smiled, and kissed his cheek, before going off to play. AJ sighed, praying that Brian’s flight went smoothly. He spent the night with the kids, and went to bed, trying to fall asleep, but it wasn’t coming easy, due to all the excitement. He finally fell into a light sleep, images of Brian with their kids, reading Christmas stories filling his head. 

Meanwhile, Brian was finally home, well back in the United States that is. He couldn’t wait to get home and see his kids, and AJ. Brian stood through the discharge ceremony, and after being dismissed, his fellow soldier, and closest friend in his platoon, Brendan, grabbed him, and they made their way to the airport. Brendan lived close by, so he would be on the same flights back to Washington state. 

“Ready to be home man?” Brendan asked, and Brian nodded his head. 

“Definitely. I want to see AJ, Kyle, Sara, and Charlie. I haven’t seen Charlie since he was six months old. I just hope I don’t scare him” Brian bit his bottom lip as he thought of his youngest son. Pictures and videos had helped, but he knew that Charlie didn’t really know him at all. 

“I’m sure he will be okay” Brendan consoled his best friend, while thinking of his own family, his wife, and two kids waiting for him as well. Brian smiled, as they both boarded their first overnight flight, anxious to get back home. They knew they had 3 flights with a couple of layovers, to get back home. The two would get back to Washington at 9AM, and Kevin would pick Brian up.

“Finally, home!” Brendan exclaimed as he and Brian walked into the airport in Seattle. Brian sighed, and smiled. He and Brendan found their luggage, and the two hugged before Brian went off to find Kevin. It wasn’t that hard, seeing that Kevin was anxiously looking around for him as well.

“Kevin!” Brian shouted, and Kevin’s eyes shot towards the familiar voice, that he hadn’t heard in the last year and a half. He found his cousin, and ran towards him. The Kentucky cousins hugged deeply, and Kevin picked Brian up and swung him around. 

“You don’t know how happy I am to see you cuz. I missed you so much, and I can’t wait to see my niece and nephews’ reaction to you being home” Kevin smiled. Kyle, Sara, and Charlie all called him Uncle Kevin, despite being cousins. It was just easier for them to understand, at their young ages. 

“Can we get home? I want to see my kids and husband” Brian asked, and Kevin grinned, leading the way back to his car. Soon the two were catching up on each other’s lives, making the hour’s drive back to AJ and Brian’s home. The closer they got, the more excited Brian got. 

“Home sweet home” Kevin said as he pulled into the driveway. Brian had texted AJ telling him that they were in the neighborhood, and AJ sent back a thumb's up emoji. 

Both men got out of the car, with Kevin grabbing his video camera, and setting himself across from the front door, to get the kids reaction to Brian’s homecoming. Brian walked up, and knocked on the door, grinning happily. The door opened and Sara’s head popped out, and Brian bent down, opening his arms. 

“PAPA!” Sara screamed, flinging the door open, and ran into her Papa’s arms, Kyle joining her, crying in Brian’s shoulder. He picked both kids up, and looked at his husband for the first time in 18 months, and kissed him soundly. He looked at Charlie, who AJ was holding, and nearly cried as Charlie made grabby hands for him. 

“Come here little man” Brian cooed, after setting Kyle and Sara down, held his youngest son in his arms. AJ looked over at Kevin, who nodded his head, and turned off the camera, going over to hug his niece, nephew, and AJ. The four watched Brian bond with his youngest, both smiling happily. Kevin left soon after, telling his cousin that he would see him soon, giving him the footage of the happy reunion.

“Santa listened Daddy. He made my wish come true!” Kyle exclaimed, looking up at AJ, who smiled, nodding his head. None of the kids had left Brian’s sights, and AJ couldn’t blame them. He missed his husband as much as they did, and he couldn’t wait to get him in their bed tonight. 

The day passed with the guys updating their families that Brian was home, and making plans to see everyone on the 26th, knowing that Brian wanted to be with his husband and kids on Christmas. The family made Christmas cookies together, to leave out for Santa.

“Do you think Santa will still leave presents for us? Since our wish was for you to come home?” Kyle asked Brian, who’s eyes widened, before he nodded his head. 

“Yes Kyle, Santa will still bring presents, I’m sure of it. You, Sara, and Charlie have been very good kids this year, and me and Daddy can’t wait to see what Santa brings you tomorrow morning” Brian reassured his oldest, as they cut out the cookies, with AJ and Sara putting them on the cookie sheets, and Charlie having fun with a little dough that AJ had given him to play with. 

 The night ended with Brian reading “Twas the Night Before Christmas” to his three kids under the tree, before sending them off to bed, so that he and AJ could get the gifts set up, and get to bed themselves. 

“Finally, I have you back in my arms. Missed you so much my love. Hopefully you are home for another year” AJ spooned his husband, who sighed, sitting up. 

“Actually AJ, I’m thinking about retiring from the army. I’ve been in for almost twelve years, and been deployed four times. I have missed so much of the kids’ lives, and I want to transition back to civilian life. I know you want to have one more child soon, and I want to be involved in at least one kid’s life from infancy to adulthood” Brian looked down at AJ, who was completely stunned. 

 “Are you sure, Brian? I know I would love it, but what would you do?” AJ asked, sitting up and Brian laid against his chest, playing with his fingers. 

“Brendan offered to get me a job at his friend’s tech company with him. You know that I deal with the tech issue in the tanks and other vehicles, and I love that kind of stuff. It would be a 9-5 job, weekends off, and 6 weeks of vacation a year, and Brendan said I could take three months after the baby is born off” Brian looked up, and saw AJ’s broad smile. 

“That sounds perfect Brian. I know it will take time, but I really think it is time for you to move on from the army. I am so damn proud of what you’ve done, but these tours are getting harder and harder. Kyle is nearly 8, and if you get out now, you still have a decade with him, before he’s off on his own” AJ rubbed Brian’s chest, and he felt his husband nodding. 

“I’ll see what I can do when I report back for my regular army job next week. Now, I want to have sex with you. I’ve gone 18 months without it, and I won’t go another night. Let’s go, show me some love baby” Brian purred as he got his pajamas off, AJ doing the same thing. An hour later, the husbands, blissed out completely, fell asleep in each other’s arms, excited to wake up in a few hours to celebrate Christmas with their three kids. 

Within the next six months, Brian had retired, and started his new job at the tech company. He absolutely loved it, and his kids, and AJ, loved having him home permanently. AJ got pregnant with their fourth child, a daughter they named Victoria, and the Littrell-McLean family expanded for the last time. It became tradition every year to watch the footage that Kevin had recorded that wonderful Christmas Eve, and even after Victoria grew up and left home, Brian and AJ continued to watch it every year, snuggled in front of the fire, with their hands intertwined, and Brian laying his head on AJ’s chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it! I am going to be taking a break from posting and writing until after the New Year. I hope you all have a fantastic holiday season, and I will see you in my next story in 2019! Thank you all for the support this year, and 2019 is going to be amazing!


End file.
